vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning Elemental
Element: Lightning Elemental Spirit: Miya Firstborn: Unknown Current Elemental: Michael Deitus Previous Elemental: Unknown Bloodline Based: No The Elemental of Lightning is the living incarnation of the element of Lightning, and houses a fragment of the Elemental Spirit's very being within them. The Elder God of Lightning is Miya The Sky, who's crackling power lights the skies, heralded by the great drums of thunder. Abilities & Powers Being the mortal representation of the primordial lightning that split the skies during the world's forging, the Lightning Elemental has complete control over lightning and electric energies. Also, having a part of the Eagle's essence in their very soul, the Lightning Elemental is able to greatly enhance their senses and agility, as welll as become the mythic beastial incarnation and Avatar form, and transform into the legendary Incarnate form. Able to create, control, and become lightning and electricity at will. Elementals are immortal in that they do not age. Can summon lightning anywhere they desire, be it at specific locations or from their own body. This can range from simple electric sparks, blinding flashes of light, deafening booms of thunder, creating and channeling electrical currents of varying power, trasnfering immense electrical energy, to even calling down wicked bolts of lightning to smite one's foes. Both lightning and electricity conjured or already present is free to be controlled and manipulated. Can transform their body, to any extent, from limbs to entire body, into lightning and electrical currents. This requires training to master properly, but once learned renders the body virtually immune to most forms of physical harm, as weapons pass through the electricity, leaving the physical body unharmed as well as shocking attackers who use weapons made of metal. Once mastered, this defense can be done by reflex, requiring no effort from the Elemental at all. By turning their body into electricity, the Lightning Elemental can fly. Teleportation. With proper training, the Lightning Elemental can disappear and reappear wherever they desire almost instantly by a bolt of lightning, and arriving with a crack of thunder. This can even be done indoors without causing damage to buildings. The limit on distance able to be traveled is unknown, but has been shown to be vast. Electrical power. The Lightning Elemental can power technology by themselves, and even super charge them. Defibrillation. Able to restart someone's heart via electrical resuscitation. Can even be done on their own as long as it is not damaged to come back from the brink of death. Eagle enchacements. The Lightning Elemental is able to channel the spirit of the Eagle, and in doing so altering their body with bird like properties. This ranges from covering their arms in surprisingly resilient feathers, to growing out deadly talons and a beak, as well as granting superb eye sight and hearing. Avatar Form. Completely becoming one with the spirit of the Eagle, a fullbody transformation allows the Ice Elemental to become the Avatar Form. It is currently unknown what this looks like or what it can do, but it can be safely assumed to be a powerhouse like all other avatar forms. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:People Category:Elemental